Beatrix Wylde
'Beatrix Wylde '(b. 25th December 2007) is a half-blood Welsh witch who recently graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the summer of 2026. She comes from Llandrindod Wells, Powys, Wales. Biography Childhood Beatrix began her life as a rather surprising present on Christmas Day, having been due a whole month later. After her premature birth, her survival wasn't guaranteed by the healers at St. Mungos Hospital but after a few weeks of cleverly brewed potions and well cast healing spells she was as healthy as any other newborn. The rocky start to her life was juxtaposed by a rather comfortable and fun childhood, although there were of course the occasional bad times. Growing up in an all-magic household, at age four Beatrix went through a long period of being obsessed with her toy broomstick. She would zip through the house all day long for weeks on end. This obsession was swiftly ended when she accidentally zipped straight out of an open window and displayed her first hint of magic as she left the broomstick halfway across the garden and ended up sat on top of the roof. Safe, but shaken, Beatrix has been scared of heights and flying ever since, opting almost always to travel by Floo or portkey. School Years In her first year at Hogwarts, Beatrix was thrilled to be sorted into Gryffindor House (the house of both her parents). Almost immediately she excelled in Charms and Transfiguration and achieved quite acceptable grades in her other subjects with the only exception being Potions - something about the moody, uncomfortable classroom mixed with the pressure of hovering over a boiling hot cauldron usually causes Beatrix to get incredibly frustrated and not at all in the frame of mind to learn anything. Over her first three years of magical education outside of class, Beatrix could often be found getting up to the usual mischief young Hogwarts students often got up to - pranks, adventuring, and the occasional life-threatening trip into the Forbidden Forest. Half way through fourth year, however, everything changed for Beatrix. Her father Frederic - an Auror - had been declared missing in action while hunting a dark wizard in Bulgaria. Over the summer of 2023 the said dark wizard was finally tracked down and brought to Britain for trial. Beatrix attended the trial with her mother and witness the dark wizard admit (under the influence of Veritaserum) to the murder of Frederic Wylde by the Killing Curse. Grieving deeply for her father, Beatrix was closed off from her classmates and friends for the first few months of her fifth year, concentrating only on her studies which included a very sudden interest in Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was then that she felt ready to become less of a grieving hermit and more of the girl she used to be. In her last years at Hogwarts, she embraced her love of Defence Against the Dark Arts and found a great skill in Duelling. In her seventh and final year, she graduated with all the requisite Personality Wylde by name, wild by nature, Beatrix is a rather mercurial girl whose sudden changes of mood or mind can be hard to predict. This has helped her somewhat in her Hogwarts years, being quite capable of becoming vicious to defend her friends, although it can also be a detriment to her being prone to outbursts and becoming overwhelmed by her emotions. When not deterred by her emotions, she is rather precocious and capable of being quite analytical and understanding; she succeeds much better in the subjects she is passionate about and comfortable with. To her friends, she is friendly, compassionate and trusting to the end, usually because she feels she has chosen her friends well. To strangers, however, she is overly cautious, unlikely to trust people quickly, and even occasionally downright rude-sounding. And to her enemies, well, feisty is an understatement - she does not suffer people she dislikes very gladly at all. Magical Abilities and Skills Defence Against the Dark Arts Since her father's death, Beatrix has shown a prodigious ability in Defence Against the Dark Arts, graduated from Hogwarts with a N.E.W.T. qualification in the subject graded Outstanding. Potions While not a great fan of Potions, Beatrix's dream to become an Auror helped bolster her along to achieving an Exceed Expectations in her N.E.W.T. examinations for the subject. Transfiguration Gained an Outstanding at N.E.W.T. Herbology Gained an Exceeds Expectations at N.E.W.T. Charms Gained an Outstanding at N.E.W.T. Behind the Scenes Beatrix Wylde is played by beatrixwylde resident, an alternate account of Markus Slingshot (known to his friends as Jack), the co-owner of Second Life home and garden store ChiMia. He enjoys roleplaying at Mischief Managed in his downtime when he is not furiously meshing away for this deadline or the next. Michel also plays Michel St. Jours and Aimée Bienfaisance at Mischief Managed.